1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Floating Production Storage and Offloading vessels (FPSOs) including those for LNG liquefaction, production, and storage. In particular, this invention relates to tandem offloading of a permanently moored LNG liquefaction and storage vessel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Periodically LNG carrier vessels arrive at a FPSO with Liquified Natural Gas stored therein and load the liquefied gas for transport to distant ports. Highly reliable and safe temporary mooring equipment is required to mechanically connect the LNG carrier to the stern of the FPSO in offshore sea conditions while Liquified Natural Gas transfer occurs between the two vessels. The offshore energy industry requires apparatus to safely pull the LNG carrier vessel into position for mooring and to draw the yoke tip of the FPSO and the LNG carrier bow extension together and into controlled contact and mechanical connection and safe disconnection of the vessels.